


It's Always Been You

by artistic-writer (Itrustyoutokillme), shardmind



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Captain Charming - Freeform, Daddy!Kink, Gay Smut, M/M, Romantic Captain Charming, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/artistic-writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardmind/pseuds/shardmind
Summary: David finds it hard to get out of bed, especially when Killian is there, and Killian is always a morning person.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Romantic Captain Charming Fic. I mean, they are friends, but more. So turn back now if you are not into that.

Mornings were not David’s favourite part of the day, but they were definitely not his least favourite; strong arms encircling his waist, stubble teasing against his shoulder, a hardness pressed against his lower back. It had been easy to get used to. The matching alarms blaring out from their respective bedside tables were not the best wakeup call but being here, naked in the arms of the man he loves, makes up for that ever so slightly. 

There was something that never failed to excite Killian, his mornings otherwise mediocre until he’d met David. It was his smell, just something so masculine and safe about the man, even down to the pores of skin, that Killian found to be the most erotic. Even with his eyes closed and still in the early stages of wakefulness, Killian could smell David even before his brain had registered that his arms were holding onto the man. And it affected him, as proven by how hard his length had become after a few sleepy nudges against Dave’s behind.

David snuggles closer, revelling in the response it earns him. It’s an awkward angle, trying to press his lips to Killian’s own this way, his body twisting around to meet his lover’s. In the end, it’s all worth it. Despite the morning breath, these kisses are his favourite – soft and slow, warming up with each slip of their tongues. Here, tangled in Killian’s arms, is where David calls home. He pulls away first, letting their noses bump together and smiling with a soft sigh. 

“Now, that’s a good morning I could get used to.” 

“Mmmm,” Killian hums in agreement, one of his legs tangling with David’s and pulling them closer to him. He can feel the heat from David’s body against his, just a thin layer of air between their bodies keeping their need for the comforter at bay. It had slipped down to their waist when David had rolled in his arms and Killian had let it, eager to catch a glance of his lover in the morning light. “You could stay more often you know.”

Smiling, David sighs. Killian’s was his home away from home. His escape. A warm bed and good coffee and morning kisses and good water pressure. Really, there wasn’t any reason for David to still have his own place. Independence, maybe? No, it wasn’t that. Fear? No, that wasn’t it either. In his heart, he knew that he would say yes in a second. If only Killian were to ask. “I knew there was a reason you had two alarm clocks.” He lets one of his hands slip from where it lay trapped between their chests down to Killian’s waist. “I thought you weren’t a morning person.” 

A hearty chuckle changed by sleep rumbled from Killian’s chest and he reached down between their bodies to rest his hand over David’s. With a smirk, and a quick run of his tongue over his teeth, Killian took Dave’s hand and moved it to his cock, the soft grip of David’s hand sending a shiver up his spine. “Love, you know I’m_ always_ a morning person.”

“Really?” Sarcasm heavy on his tongue, David leans in closer, inhaling the musk that he’s come so much to associate with home. The feel of Killian, thick and heavy in his palm, is enough to spur him on. He tentatively strokes with varying pressure, calloused fingers catching on the prominent vein on the underside that he’d become so used to in their explorations of each other. Like this, no rush or expectations, David can be himself. 

“Prove it.”

And there it was. The two little words that Dave always used to initiate sex. The challenge that he issued to Killian with just the smallest of phrases that always, without pause, hardened him immediately. He knew David knew it too, his cock in his grasp, soft, silky skin moving under the instruction of his skilled hand. 

“If you want me to prove it,” Killian began, his lips almost but not quite touching David’s as he took his length in his hand and squeezed, something he knew Dave loved. The tease of friction, the expectation of pleasure that only he could give him. David’s eyes widened with glee, softening again as Killian avoided a kiss with a wry smile. “You know what to do.”

At this point, he doesn’t even need to think. His body responds to the words without hesitation. It always does. It’s not a command, but David knows it really is. He knows what Killian wants. He knows and _god _he wants it too. Pushing Killian onto his back, David slides down the bed so he’s face to face with the all too familiar length of his lover. The thick stripe he licks from the base to the tip tastes of salt and oh so deliciously of Killian. Pressing a kiss to the end, he lets his eyes roam from the thick thatch of dark hair at his groin, up over an equally decorated chest and eventually directly into lust darkened eyes. Before taking him into his mouth, David mutters two words. The words Killian has been waiting so long to hear. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Such a good boy,” Killian praises, running his hand through Dave’s bed ruined but still beautiful hair. He isn’t a hundred percent sure but he thinks he can still make out the shape of his grip in the dirty blonde locks from where Killian had him last night. The thought brings more arousal to the forefront of his brain and Killian has to remind himself to breathe. “You know what Daddy likes, don’t you, love?” Dave’s facial hair is prickly, shorter than his own and catches on the thatch of hair over Killian’s balls as he nods. “My sweet boy,” Killian praises again, caressing David’s face, cupping his jaw to lift his head away from his groin until they lock eyes once more. “Such a pretty mouth all to myself.” Killian’s eyes dart to David’s lips, a flicker of darkened arousal turning his blue eyes to grey when he runs his thumb over the corner of David’s swollen lips and Dave smiles coyly.

“All yours, Daddy.” He leans into Killian’s palm. Killian; his boyfriend, his lover, his _Daddy_. The only man in his life who had never let him down. The only boyfriend who’d let him act out his fantasies and explore his kinks with no judgement. David owed him so much; for putting up with his sometimes neurotic tendencies, for letting him crash over when sometimes the extra half-mile walk back to his apartment is just too much, for letting him live as an out and proud gay man in a beautiful committed relationship in the middle of a small town in Maine. Killian deserved this. And, if the strain of his cock is anything to go by, he’s enjoying it too. Dave lets the pad of Killian’s thumb slip into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around it before popping off with a loud smack. A string of thick saliva connects the digit with David’s bottom lip and he smiles. It’s salacious. Filthy, really. But he knows what his Daddy likes. And it’d be naughty not to give it to him. “Do you want to fuck my mouth?” 

The sound that threatens to escape Killian’s mouth is high pitched and weak but he swallows it done in an attempt to withstand their little roleplay. They take turns to be Daddy, leaving the other broken but sated afterwards from as little as words alone. Killian’s body betrays him more often than not, especially when Dave speaks his mind, his cock twitching as it becomes impossibly hard at his lover’s words. 

“Gods, yes,” he hisses, forgetting his place in their game, but he also doesn’t see why a Daddy can’t beg every once in a while. 

His thumb, still wet from the heat of David’s mouth smears a line across his boyfriend’s lips like he is drawing a map to his own orgasm. Dave has such a soft mouth and the feel of his tongue is like a balm on a burn, one only he can administer. Killian needs it. He wants it. His dreams are consumed by David’s smile and what his mouth can do to him, can do for him, without even a single hesitation. 

It’s love and a love only they share.

“Suck it, love, like I know you want to. Make Daddy moan.”

David knows that look. He knows that tone. He knows _him._ Killian’s looking straight at him. Into him. And, for once in his life, David is not afraid to be truly seen. How could he be? He threads Killian’s fingers with his own, allowing him a reprieve from the ministrations of that devilish thumb, and starts the descent to where he’s wanted the most. The taste is familiar and comforting, love and salt, just on the edge of bitter. David could suck him off for hours.

When their relationship was still young, David had learnt to take his full length, right down to the hilt. It had taken many attempts and many soothing kisses and reassurances from the man himself but he’d managed to master it with time. It drives Killian mad and he knows it. That’s David’s plan. He relaxes as best he can and lowers his mouth until he can’t go any further. Tears spring to his eyes at the stretch of it as Killian bucks up into his throat.

The sound Killian makes in unearthly, a strangled mixture of pleasure itself and the personification of the energy needed to stave it off. His cock is so hard as it leaves David's mouth so the man can breathe that it is purple at the tip, foreskin stretched into non-existence as it strains for more of whatever Dave has to offer. 

"Daddy loves it when you take all of him," he coos, wiping the year stains from his boyfriend's face. "Do you want some more? Does sucking Daddy's cock make you hard?"

Killian can't see from the position he is in, sprawled out across the bed and most of his legs, but he knows David has been nursing an erection of his own for some time. He knows from the dilated pupils, the slight tinge of heat in Dave's cheeks, and from the way he has been oh so gently thrusting his hips against the last edge of the comforter he is trapping to the bed. But even though he knows it, he wants to hear the words from David's sweet, fuck swollen lips.

"Tell Daddy, there's a good lad."

He can’t help himself. David moans around his cock at the words. Vibrations curling around Killian’s length. He can feel them where his fingers are clasped at the base, a loose fist working in tandem with his lips. Reluctantly, he lets the cock slip from the confines of his mouth. Anything for Daddy. _Anything._

“Daddy, I–.” He whines. David almost doesn’t recognise his own voice. It’s rough and deep and a shiver runs through him as he gently ruts against the quilted fabric. Working himself up like this, seeking out his own pleasure when he’s meant to be servicing his Daddy. It’s bad. It’s the kind of behaviour that, any other day, would get him punished. Not today though; Wrapped in sunlight and sleep and each other. Today was not one of those days. “Please, Daddy. I want to come!”

Killian doesn’t think he can take any more of David’s begging, the whole concept of him in charge during this little tryst flying right out the window. As much as he loves to be sucked, licked and nipped by Dave’s beautifully perfect mouth, he also can’t ignore the fact that there are other uses to the cheeky grin that he is getting right now. Adding a wiggle of his bare arse and biting his bottom lip didn’t help either.

“Come here,” Killian commands with a nod of his head and a motion of a crooked finger, beckoning his lover until Dave practically crawls up his body. 

There is a brush of hardness against his length, a solid warmth as Dave angles his hips and his cock rubs against his. Then_ that_ sound is back, tumbling from his throat as he parts his lips and hungrily devours his boyfriend’s mouth, gobbling up all of the tiniest moans and gasps Dave let’s out as he straddles Killian and grinds his cock even harder against his. It’s torture, really, and he is supposed to be the Daddy, but if his lover wants to come so badly, it’s going to be on his terms and with his cock buried so deep in David’s arse that his balls ache. So he won’t let him, as cruel as it seems. No. Killian will let David dry fuck his little heart out until he is about ready to explode all over his stomach, only to stop him and, in the filthiest voice he can muster, tell him that only good boys get to come on Daddy.

Like this, the thick ridge of Killian’s cock pressed against his own, David almost forgets himself. There is nothing else. There is only them and the rough drag of where they’re connected. His cock catches against the hair trailing up Killian’s belly and the friction is too much and also not enough. Arousal licks at his spine as Killian licks into his mouth and David can’t help the groan that escapes without permission. He wants to take and take and take, chase his own release while Killian ruts against him and come– _god_, he wants to _come._ Pre-cum aids the slide of them and together and David can feel as his stomach ties itself in knots, a steady coil ready to spring free at the slightest trigger. His breath comes in pants. His hips stutter and their rhythm falters. He’s close.

“Stop,” Killian growls, half to himself for almost letting himself get lost in the feel of Dave against his cock. He is thankful when his lover obeys, releasing them both of the urge to empty themselves, and Killian slows his kisses to soothe Dave’s loss of pleasure. “I’m sorry, love,” Killian offers when David whimpers. “Daddy isn’t done with you just yet, now, be a good boy and rollover.”

Like a well trained dog, David is rolling off of him and setting himself into the familiar position he knows Daddy loves. Killian can’t help but rut his raging erection through the fuzzy globes of Dave’s arse, his hands following, tracing the curve of his peach like butt and the length of his thigh. It’s like a dance, one they have done a million times before, both shaking a little at the anticipation of what's to come when Killian holds his length against the patch of skin underneath Dave’s balls - his favourite erogenous zone - and thrusts his hips, skin shifting over the nerve riddled skin with a promise of what is to come.

“Please.” It falls from David like a prayer, hushed and desperate. Who could blame him? When Killian touched him like this, loved him like this, who would say he was wrong for wanting it so badly? The tease of Killian’s tip against his perineum was enough to have him begging. He needs it, the heavy stretch of his lover inside him. He’s never needed anything more. 

“Daddy, please.” His plead breaks off in a moan.

“Shh,” Killian soothes, reaching underneath Dave’s balls and stroking his hole. He feels him clench but then immediately relax, welcoming the single digit as it strokes softly against the taut flesh. Killian isn’t sure he can take anymore himself and he knows Dave can feel the precum that has leaked out onto his thigh, and luckily for them, last night has already stretched his love’s muscles to accommodate him. But it’s bad form to just dive in, so Killian has David suck his finger before returning it to his arse, prodding him open with a softness that has Dave moaning in satisfaction as soon as Killian’s finger brushes his prostate. “Let Daddy take care of you,” Killian rasps into Dave’s ear and he nods, a quick and unequivocal yes of permission that has Killian testing the waters with another finger, curling them in tandem until Dave’s legs shake a little and his cock weeps.

The soft caress of Killian’s fingers inside him have David releasing all the tension he hadn’t known he’d been holding. It dissipates in gasps and sighs and moans and quiet pleading whines as he’s teased. He wishes for nothing less than everything Killian can give him. Now, everything is the slow and liberal curl of dexterous digits, refreshing the familiar stretch from the night before. The wet twitch of Killian’s cock against the back of his thighs has him pushing back on the intrusion. It’s instinctive. David can’t help but crave the touch of his Daddy and everything that an act of indulgence will entail. He tilts his hips back further, taking the fingers in deeper and smiling at the groan that falls, deep and guttural, from his lover’s throat. 

“Please, Daddy.” It’s barely a whisper but he can feel Killian tense against his back, nipples hard through the thick dusting of hair there, and he knows that his words have not fallen on deaf ears. The fingers working away at his hole become more firm and insistent. “I’ve been such a good boy. Please–”

The sound Killian makes is inhuman and much to his boy’s distaste, he pulls his hand away. He’s not sure he can take anymore, all of his careful planning forgotten, blinded by the animalistic lust he feels in that exact moment as he wraps his long, nimble fingers around his own length and smears the leaked precum over David’s hole and lifts his leg. David knows exactly how Killian wants him, helping to hook his leg over Killian’s hip in silent agreement of his intentions. Killian always wants him, like this, willing and obedient. It makes their love making that much more tender, more romantic, more about trust than anything else, and Killian loves him for it.

David whimpers, half a cry half a moan of pleasure as Killian grips himself just below his cock head and pushes against the resistance of Dave’s entrance. He almost pauses, one part of his brain telling him he is hurting his love, but he doesn't, the other half telling him that the sounds Dave is making are that of his final, gratifying arousal becoming too much as Killian breaches the threshold of him and his cock brushes his prostate. He takes it slowly, his girth nothing to be scoffed at, only pushing in when he feels Dave relax, despite the man’s obvious objections.

“Easy, boy,” Killian whispers into the skin behind David’s ear, letting his tongue dart out to taste him. He feels Dave’s ear move up a little as he smiles and Killian nudges his nose into the crook of his neck, his cock into his arse and they are both a little more convinced that they belong together. Like this. Always like this, one having the resolve to take care of the other despite obvious protests and gentle, persuasive pushes back onto the other that would most certainly have Killian spilling himself in seconds, was he not the one holding the reins. Were he not the caring Daddy that he knows David loves more than drawing breath. “I’ve got you.”

Desperation spreads through him, warm and unashamed. He needs this. He’s needed it since the first time and will continue to need it until their last. Killian, hot and thick and close, guiding him through his pleasure. At first, he’d been afraid to ask. Now, he doesn’t even have to. Killian knows him as well as he knows himself. He loves him.

David’s mouth opens but the words don’t come, drowned out by a depraved moan he hadn’t known was building. With each push of Killian inside, another one follows, tearing from his throat. He aches from the stretch, warm and tender, but it’s a good ache. It’s an ache he’ll feel for hours, an ache that will remind him of why maybe moving in with Killian is a good idea. Sleeping cold and alone has _nothing _on this. David’s cock throbs against his belly, painfully hard, drips of precum falling to the hair there. He reaches to take himself in hand, alleviate some of the pressure coiling deep in his stomach, but his hand never gets there. Killian grips his wrist.

“Daddy,” He whines, arching himself to take Killian deeper. His voice is hoarse and needy, from all the noises Killian had pulled from him already. Sometimes, begging works in their games. Only sometimes. “Please, I’m so close. Let me come, Daddy.” 

Killian has to halt his movements as soon as Dave begs, the child like lilt in his voice feigning an innocence he knows the man doesn't possess almost causing him to fall over the edge prematurely. Balls deep inside a man who can do things with just his words is no place to be when you are trying to control the fun. He laughs, not at Dave but at himself and how easily he nearly ended their moment like a schoolboy having his first gay experience. He’d been there once and didn’t really want to recall the memories of that time. Of a time before he felt warm and sexy and unequivocally whole.

Before Dave has a chance to work out that anything might be wrong, Killian is snaking his hand over the man’s hip to lightly brush his fingers over Dave’s cock and it’s hot, hard, like a solid marble column of fucking tension that only he can ease. When he is sure he won’t come, Killian pulls out a little, letting the head of his cock catch on his lover’s inner nerves just as he strokes his length so that Dave cries out and lets his head tip back onto where Killian has laid his other arm, ready, ever waiting to hold onto the man his life would be incomplete without, and to never let go.

Another slow thrust of his hips has him deep inside once more and he feels the telltale signs of orgasm again. It seems, this time at least, his boy will get his wish, Daddy just unable to take much more. He never was a very good Daddy.

“Together,” Killian grunts with another long, deliberate drag of his cock, releasing Dave’s to reach up and, in a bear hug type embrace, turn Dave’s head until he is looking into his dark, lovestruck eyes. It takes him a moment to focus on his words and his gaze, but he knows what Killian wants, and is clawing at the side of his face with a quick nod. Gods, he wished David wouldn’t bite his bottom lip in the way he does when he is about to come. It’s very distracting. “Let me watch you come,” he commands with an even deeper hip thrust that makes their balls touch and causes him to grab his lover’s jaw to make sure he complies. He has to change his speed a little, just a tiny bit faster, quick and shallow that makes his toes curl, because the next words out of his mouth, he knows, will have David coming undone before he has even finished the sentence. “Come for Daddy.”

As instructed, David comes. His eyes, trained on Killian’s ocean blues, flutter shut with the force of it. It takes over him entirely. His orgasm rushing through him in waves, each one more powerful than the last, dragging him under until all he can feel is the thickness inside his clenching hole and the catch of Killian’s breath against his mouth. It takes him prisoner as hot ropes of cum splatter against his chest and stomach. Through it all, Killian fucks him, giving him something to focus on as David’s release consumes him so completely. 

It hadn’t always been this way. At first, while their relationship was in its infancy, sex had just been sex. But now, after time and patience and trust, sex was this all encompassing declaration of love. Of dedication and hard work and understanding. Of them. Together. There’s nowhere he’d rather be than in Killian’s arms, feeling stars burn beneath his skin with the impact of his Orgasm.

In his euphoria, he can feel Killian against him, hear the grunts of restraint in his ear, and it brings him back to earth, giving him enough lucidity to fuck himself back onto the stiff length driving into him with staccato thrusts. His Daddy had been gracious enough to let him come first and, for that, he was going to be greatly rewarded. 

“Daddy, I need you.” David starts, surprised at how much his voice doesn’t sound like his own, still smothered in the dregs of lust from his release. Arching his back, he moans, knowing the response it will earn him. Killian grunts, his thrusts losing their rhythm and David smiles. That’s his Daddy. “I want your _come_, Daddy. I _need_ it.” 

Killian had tried this with him once before, pleasure coating his words like honey and David had lasted seconds. 

“Fill me, Daddy.”

Killian is pretty sure that before David has even finished his plea, he is coming, emptying himself inside of him with an _oh fuck _and a few final weak thrusts of his hips, the pulsating around his cock from David’s orgasm too much to bear. His entire body going into spasm, legs gettle tangled and arms locking around his boyfriend’s form, holding him close, knowing that if he let’s go, he’ll be lost forever.

He goes into the darkness for only a few seconds, David’s soft grip on his forearms as he tucks them under his chin and kisses the hairs there keeping him tethered. Killian can’t feel his legs but somehows he manages to feel the rumble from his lover’s chest as David laughs, not in a menacing way, but like he always does after sex. It’s cute, and even with his eyes closed, Killian knows the smile of Dave’s face is wide, perfect pink lips curved in satisfaction only he can provide.

“You’re a naughty boy,” Killian chastises but he doesn’t mean it, using his weight to roll David onto his front, leaving his still hard cock buried deep in his arse for good measure. “You’re _my _naughty boy,” he growls. One final thrust of his spent length makes Dave gasp from overstimulation and Killian is soon to turn his surprise into another moan with tender kisses to his shoulder, hands following his lips as he tastes the salty, tainted flesh. He feels all the hair on David’s body - for what little there is - spring to attention, catching, reaching for his own black thatched belly when he plants a hand on either side of his boyfriend’s head and drags his nose down his spine, finally pulling his cock free as he kisses the dimple at the base of David’s back.

There have been other times when they’ve ended up like this, when Dave has announced what a good boy he actually was, or who he belongs too, but the cheeky smile he can see from the side of his lover’s face tells him that today he is meeting a little resistance. Or more accurately, Dave’s defiance, because even though he had given him everything he wanted, Killian knows, with a smirk of his own, that Dave wants that little bit more. Heavy kneading of his arse makes Killian bite his own bottom lip and a cracking sound surrounds them when his hand meets David’s skin, a hard, flat palmed slap making him clench so tightly Killian wishes he was still inside to feel it.

“Say it, love,” Killian adds wryly, rubbing his hand over the red welt he has just left on David’s cheek. “Tell me. Who’s your Daddy?” It’s never meant to be a serious question, hoping that Dave will laugh it off now that they are finished with their play, but one of the reasons he loves this man so much is because he is unpredictable, always able to make him smile no matter his mood.

“Well,” David hums, relaxing into each touch Killian gives him. Residual warmth from his orgasm still lingers just beneath his skin, making every caress of Killian’s lips so much _more_. The spark ignited by the spank fizzles to a simmer with the smooth strokes of his boyfriend’s palm. If he wasn’t already so sated and didn’t have to go to work, he’d be tempted to suggest another round. “My Dad works on a dairy farm somewhere in Massachusetts. I’ll have to take you sometime. It’s nice.”

He can feel Killian’s glare burning into the back of his head and David can’t help but chuckle as he rolls onto his back to see the look on his lover’s face. He’s beautiful; hair a complete mess, one eyebrow raised in his ire, mouth tugged up in one corner and lips a lovely bruised pink. David falls more and more in love every day. Killian’s patient in a way he’d never expected him to be, full of hope tucked away behind a smirk and a wink and so many innuendos that he’d lost count. Somewhere between accidental meetings and intentional ones, David had decided there was no way he couldn’t at least try and make room for him in his life. They’ve been together ever since. In a way, Killian helped him out of his shell and, in return, David helped him out of his. 

He smiles at the memory and Killian arches his brow even higher. Softly, David leans up to kiss him.

“It’s you, Killian. It’s always been you.” 


End file.
